


Martin's jet now

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the show should end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's jet now

**Author's Note:**

> I love cabin pressure and I love that we will get z to tie it up, but please god I hope it ends well! I've lost Sherlock and I couldn't take it if this ended to sadly...so this is what happens in my version, hope you like it.  
> p.s. I have a tumblr now please do say hi hobbit-trying-to-be-an-elf.tumblr.com  
> p.p.s this is the first time I've written CP...

_They said they would let me know; what were you thinking Martin?! Carolyn is right you are a berk, a collossal berk! What other explaination could there be for not jumping at the opportunity of a well paid job for a respected airline?! Airline at that, not airdot..._  
  
Martin berated himself as he waited in line to buy a euromillions lucky dip, something he did every third tuesday of the month.  
  
 _If I took that job I could afford to play every tuesday, fridays too if I felt like it!_ He argued with himself.  
  
….....................................................................................................  
  
“Yes I see. No, thank **you** very much! I'll drive up there soon to collect it”  
  
Martin hung up the phone with shaking hands and took some deep calming breaths before going to see Carolyn.  
  
                                                   ****  
  
“Now listen up you lot” Carolyn boomed “I've sold Gerty”  
  
“What! Why?” Arthur whined.  
  
“Nevermind that I'd like to know who would be stupid enough to buy her” Douglas quipped.  
  
“That would be me actually” Martin answered.  
  
“Ask a stupid question...” Douglas replied.  
  
“As I'm sure you must all be aware, all except Arthur anyway, I can't realistically afford to keep MJN Air going anymore, and...”  
  
“And?” Douglas prompted.  
  
“I've agreed to marry Herc alright?” Carolyn let it out in a rush like pulling off a plaster.  
  
“Congratulations” Martin smiled.  
  
“Yes yes none of that thank you, the point is we have to move so I had to sell. I can't think of anyone who deserves Gerty more than Martin-”  
  
“Why thank you Carolyn”  
  
“-There's certainly no-one else who wants her”  
  
“But I don't understand” Arthur said waving his hand around to get attention. “Are you like a secret millionaire Martin? Are we going to be on TV soon?”  
  
“No Arthur you won't be on channel four anytime soon-”  
  
“Well I don't know, I'm sure there's room for him on the undateables” Douglas supplied thoughtfully.  
  
“As I was saying” Martin glared at Douglas “Until recently I was poor as ever but for once luck was on my side. I won a comfortable sum on the euromillions”  
  
“Wow” Arthur breathed out.  
  
“And the first thing you did was call Carolyn and offer to buy Gerty? Now I know you're not normal” Douglas pointed out.  
  
“This is because you didn't get the job isn't it?” Carolyn shrewedly assumed.  
  
“I did get the job actually!”  
  
“Then why?”  
  
“Because I'm clearly the berk you're always saying I am!; I want the job but I don't want to lose you all...you're like dysfunctional family to me now” Martin confessed.  
  
“But you already have a real dysfunctional family” Douglas replied mystified.  
  
“Yes I know!, I know. I never said it made sense but that's how I feel”  
  
“Very touching but I'm leaving anyway. Arthur come on, we have packing to do” Carolyn finished her coffee and stood up.  
  
“I'm going with you am I?” Arthur questioned.  
  
“Well of course you are light of my life; Herc knows you couldn't cope on your own”  
  
“But that's just it mum, I'd really like to try. I think it might be good for me...”  
  
Martin looked at Douglas and sighed. “You can move in with me for a bit I suppose”  
  
“You'll regret that, rather you than me” Douglas informed.  
  
“Really skip? Oh wow thanks!” Arthur manhandled him in a bear hug.  
  
“Only if you stop hugging me!”  
  
“Right sorry. I'll just hug you in the morning and before bed”  
  
“No” Martin squealed horrified.  
  
“Just before bed then?” Arthur persisted like an extra annoying child.  
  
“No! Absolutely not” Martin held firm while Douglas sniggered.  
  
“Ok. Just special occassions like birthdays and christmas. This is going to be so great!”  
  
“Well I'm glad everything is sorted. Martin, thank you. And good luck!” Arthur and Carolyn left with a cheery wave.  
  
“Douglas I wanted to ask...will you still want to be my first officer?”  
  
“I would be honoured Captain Crieff. But on one condition”  
  
“Oh God what?”  
  
“I never have to call you sir again”


End file.
